


Valentine's Prompts 2019

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, prompts, sick, valentine's prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Prompt 1: Makenna/Solas- Cuddling for Warmth After a FightPrompt 2: Emma/Jaal- Sharing Family TraditionsPrompt 3: Emma/Jaal- Seeing each other after being separated (NSFW)Prompt 4: So Hee/Evfra- Non-sexual IntimacyPrompt 5: Makenna/Solas- Sick SOPrompt 6: So Hee/Evfra- What are you Going to do? Spank me? (NSFW)Prompt 7: Emma/Jaal- Disasterous Date
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Original Female Character(s), Evfra de Tershaav/Park So Hee, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Jaal Ama Darav/Emma Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav/Original Female Character(s), Solas/Makenna
Comments: 30
Kudos: 47





	1. Cuddling For Warmth After A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makenna and Solas  
> Rating: Teen  
> Fandom: Dragon Age Inquisition-Blood Queen

Makenna and Solas disagreed often. They were too similar. Too stubborn. But rarely did those disagreements ever dissolve into an argument. And even rarer still, did those arguments persist for days and cause the two not to speak. This was one of those rare instances.

Makenna wasn’t sure how the argument even started anymore. All she knew was she and Solas couldn’t even speak without taking passive-aggressive swipes at each other. And everyone else was getting tired of it. Even Cole was avoiding the two of them because any attempts at helping was met with disdain. It was hurting him, even if they didn’t mean it.

After three days of traveling in Emprise du Lion, Raina had enough of their fight spoiling the team’s mood. She and Cassandra had banned Makenna from the tent. And Dorian and Cole had banned Solas from theirs. With only one tent left, the two had no choice but to share. The others wouldn’t even let them split watch in order to avoid each other. There was little choice but to share their tent without argument.

If they could.

Makenna sat on her bedroll, unlacing her boots. After trekking through the snow and ice all day, she was surprised her toes weren’t frozen by now. She peeled her socks off and rubbed the feeling back into her feet. She didn’t understand how Solas wore nothing but footwraps. They were probably enchanted to help stave off the cold. It is something she should’ve considered before embarking on the trip. If she and Solas were speaking she would ask him. He was far better at enchantments than she was. But right now, she would prefer her toes to fall off from frostbite.

Solas was sitting on the bedroll beside her. The tent wasn’t large, but their bedrolls were as far apart as possible. He was reclined on his with a book balanced in one hand. When she had entered the tent a few minutes prior, she found that he had already changed into warmer sleepwear. And he was actively ignoring her. That was fine. She could play that game too.

With her back to him, Makenna stripped off her dirty tunic and folded it. She was going to need something substantially warmer to sleep in any way. Rummaging through her pack, she searched for her sleep tunic. Coincidentally, it was also the tunic she had nicked from Solas’ wardrobe after spending a night together. She had packed it out of habit. She pulled it into her lap and worked on unwinding her breast band. The sound of pages turning behind her had stopped.

After taking off her breast band and pulling on the tunic, Makenna searched for her fleece sleep pants. But she couldn’t find them. Sighing, she overturned her pack, but she didn’t see it. She could’ve sworn she had packed them. Her options were to sleep in her dirty ones, or no pants at all. There was, of course, a third option that she refused to consider. She didn’t want to ask Solas for a spare pair. She would just do without.

Makenna put everything back in her pack and set it beside her pillow. She quickly stripped off her pants and tossed them to the side. The cold air immediately began to nip at her bare legs, and she slipped into her bedroll. Sparing a glance at Solas, she noticed he was staring intently at the book in his hands, but she didn’t think he was reading at all. She expected him to say something…anything, but after a few minutes he just turned the page and the silence continued.

She rolled onto her side, her back to him once more, and she closed her eyes hoping for sleep to come soon. But she would never be so lucky. Minutes ticked by. Then hours. Makenna tried her damndest to sleep. She rolled over onto her other side, her eyes squeezed shut, but nothing. She tried laying on her back, then her stomach, then her side again. Over and over again but sleep still didn’t come. With her eyes closed, she tried to think of anything that would help her drift off. But she became far too invested in everything she thought of.

And then there was the persistent chill she couldn’t shake.

Makenna curled up on her side as tightly as possible in the hopes that she would warm up. The chill only got worse when Solas turned off the lantern and settled into his own bedroll. With him quiet on his side of the tent, Makenna gave up on pretending to be asleep. She stared at the inside of the tent above her, trying to make out any details in the dark. It was boring. She wondered if she got dressed and tried to join Dorian for watch, would he banish her back to the tent? Probably.

She sniffed, trying to suppress the urge to shiver.

A sigh cut through the dark. “You’re impossible, you know that?” Solas said from his bedroll.

“I think I’m perfectly reasonable compared to you,” she shot back.

She heard him shift in his bedroll and saw the silhouette of him facing her and leaning on one elbow. “I’m not the one freezing in my bedroll because I was far too proud to ask for pants.”

She scoffed. “That’s rich coming from you, _pride_.”

Solas laid back down, not saying anything back. Maybe it should feel like a victory. But it didn’t. None of this fighting had made her feel victorious in any way. And she couldn’t even remember what had sparked this. Their friends were right. They were both being ridiculous. Both of them were letting their pride rule them. At this point, one of them had to cave first.

Another sigh disturbed the tense silence. “I miss you, Makenna,” he murmured.

Makenna felt her shoulders relax at his confession. She missed him too. That was the worst part of all of this. While they didn’t spend every night together, they did spend many. Whether it was being intimate, or just being together and enjoying each other’s company. Solas was like an anchor for her in Thedas. And without him, she had felt incredibly lonely. Would they really be able to lay so close to each other and pretend like they weren’t affected by the distance? She didn’t want to.

“I’m…I’m cold,” she whispered.

They both moved at the same time and stood from their bedrolls. In only took a minute to move their bedrolls to the middle of the tent and place them right next to each other. Solas laid down first and opened his arms for her. She followed him and pulled the blanket over them both before reaching for him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed her face into his chest. His chin rested on top of her head. With their legs twined together, she was starting to feel warm already.

“Better?” he asked.

She nodded. “Much.”

His lips brushed against her forehead. “I can enchant your boots in the morning.”

“Thank you,” she murmured into his chest before tilting her head back to look at him. “I don’t want to fight like this again.”

“Neither do I, vhenan.” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “We will have to do better on listening to each other and finding solutions.”

“Or…you could stop being so pig-headed,” she teased.

He chuckled. “I don’t think either of us is capable of such a thing.” His arms tightened around her. “Get some sleep vhenan.”

With her heart unburdened and warm, Makenna drifted to sleep in the arms of her lover.


	2. Sharing Family Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Emma and Jaal  
> Rating: Teen  
> Fandom: Mass Effect Andromeda-Project Olympus

“So, let me get this straight…” Jaal said, sitting on the edge of their bed and watching her pack a duffel bag. “You vacation in the wilds with nothing beyond necessity, and you do it on purpose?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. Camping.”

“Why?” he asked.

She shrugged. “It’s a tradition. A way to sort of recharge and just hang out together without distractions.”

“Strange tradition,” he muttered.

Emma snorted while folding a pair of shorts. “Maybe. Not a lot of people do it anymore, especially since that’s usually just life for the colonists. But it was something we wanted to do when we came to Andromeda, just spend time as a family.” She hesitated after shoving the shorts in her duffel bag. “But if you don’t want to come…”

“Of course I do,” he said. “Just because I don’t understand it, doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend some time ‘roughing it’ with you. I am honored you want to share a tradition with me.”

Emma rested her knee on the bed to lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Jaal thrummed from her praise. “So where are we going?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Emma frowned. “We were trying to settle on a planet. Scott pitched Elaaden—”

Jaal’s mouth twisted in disgust. “He would,” he muttered.

Emma stifled her laughter. “Don’t worry, Sara shot him down. Although she didn’t do much better when she suggested Kadara.”

Jaal made a noise. “Do your siblings like me at all?” he asked.

“But I shot that down,” Emma continued. “I suggested Havarl. Not the wilds though. I don’t feel much like being eaten by an eiroch.”

“Thank you,” Jaal said, sighing in relief.

“We’ll be close to other people if camping goes wrong, and it’s a planet we all like.” Emma zipped her duffel bag closed.

“You’ve thought a lot about this.”

She shrugged. “I’m excited. A little bit of normalcy amidst the madness is nice.” She perched on the bed beside Jaal. “And it's another way for us to spend time together.”

Jaal leaned down to kiss her, but the door to the tech lab opened. Emma sighed. “Impeccable timing as always.”

“It’s not my fault you have a lock on the door, and you don’t use it,” Sara scoffed. “Besides I thought you were packing, not making out with your boyfriend.”

“I finished packing,” Emma shot back. “Making out with my boyfriend was next on my to-do list.”

Sara snorted. “We’re close to Havarl. When you two are done doing your thing we’ll be waiting in the cargo bay.”

“If we did ‘our thing,’ we’d never make it to Havarl,” Jaal responded.

Sara began to laugh as Emma turned red. He was getting really good at the quick comebacks. Almost too good. They were bad influences on him. Emma just shook her head and scrubbed her hand down her face while Sara left the Tech lab. But her laughter echoed until the doors shut again. There was no doubt Sara was going to tell Scott. And she was going to be teased for most, if not all, of the trip. Not that they didn’t tease her anyway. But they certainly didn’t need the ammunition.

“Too much?” he asked, trying to hide the twitching of his lips into a smile.

“It was childish, immature, and a bit inappropriate, so…no, not really,” Emma said. “You’ve officially stooped to our level. Congratulations.”

He touched her still burning cheek. “I am sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“Don’t worry,” she said, standing up to grab her bag. “I know a way you can make it up to me.”

“How’s that?”

Emma smirked, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I’ve never had sex in a tent.”

True to form, Sara and Scott started teasing her the moment she and Jaal walked into the cargo bay. Emma didn’t do much other than roll her eyes and find ways to tease them right back. They loaded their bags into the Nomad, and as per usual, Emma and Jaal took the back seat. The Tempest would stay docked on Havarl for at least five days. And Scott had to fight hard for those five days. The first two would be for them to go camping. A hard-earned, and hard-won, vacation. The last three days were devoted to running training exercises with the Resistance.

It wasn’t much of a vacation, but it was better than nothing.

She was more surprised that it had been approved in the first place. She had wagered that Tann would put up more of a fight, but he eventually backed down and gave Scott the time. For two days, their omnitools would only allow emergency messages through. And all messages would be vetted by Cora and SAM first. Emma hoped for a relaxing two days.

Scott drove the Nomad carefully through the jungle, looking for the clearing he and SAM had picked out beforehand. It was close to Jaal’s family home, so if anything went wrong, there were people close by. Leaves and branches brushed against the windows of the Nomad. And some of the roots were troublesome, but they eventually made it.

Sara and Scott pulled out the tents, of which there were only two, and began to set them up while Emma reached for Jaal’s hand to tug him into the trees. They could find the wood for a fire.

Emma loved how quiet and peaceful it was. There were no Kett, Remnant, or Roekkar here. And best of all, no bureaucrats. Tann wasn’t here lord over everything they did, and Addison wasn’t here to harp on Scott about needing more and more from him. It was a chance to breathe. A chance they all deserved.

The rest of the crew was getting time to do whatever they wanted as well. Something they were all immensely grateful for. Ever since coming to Andromeda, they had all been chugging along full speed ahead. Everyone needed breaks.

She let Jaal take the lead on telling her what wood to grab, since he would know what would burn best. For the most part, they didn’t speak. They just listened to the quiet peace around them. It didn’t take them long to find enough wood to last for the night. They could always find some more tomorrow. Emma couldn’t wait to get back and build a fire. It was one of her favorite parts of camping outdoors. She loved walking away smelling like woodsmoke for a few days.

Of course, there were a few things missing. They didn’t have anything traditional to roast over the fire. There were no hotdogs or marshmallows. And certainly nothing to make s’mores. But they did have things from their new home like fruit to roast. It wouldn’t be quite the same, but they would make do with what they had.

Then there was the biggest missing piece from this experience. Alec and Ellen. It was something none of them had voiced, but it was hard to ignore the empty spaces on this trip. Emma always loved the camping trips because it was the one time everyone came together no matter what. Alec found a way to take time from missions. And Ellen would take a break from her research, until her sickness became too much for her. And knowing she was in Andromeda, but they couldn’t wake her yet, made it worse. She should be here.

It was harder to ignore these facts in the silence. Emma hadn’t counted on that. Yet, as the four of them were seated around the fire, she couldn’t help but think about how much that fifth person should be there.

“It’s weird right?” she blurted out.

Sara heaved a sigh. “Thank god someone said something,” she said.

“Mom should be here.” Scott tossed another stick on the fire. “It feels wrong to do this without her.”

Jaal’s hand enclosed Emma’s and he gently squeezed. “Has SAM made anymore progress?”

Scott shook his head. “Not much. Unless there’s some kind of breakthrough, it may take a long time. We may be gone before there’s a cure.”

“It’s bullshit,” Sara mumbled. “And it’s exactly what mom didn’t want.”

“Yeah well…dad didn’t always care about what other’s wanted,” Scott grumbled. “I’d be more grateful if we could wake her.”

They fell into silence again. Emma leaned into Jaal’s side, resting her head on his upper arm. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all. Emma tried to think of something to do or say. They hadn’t brought much with them. There were the playing cards and cards against humanity. But no one seemed to be in the mood for that. She knew the lake was close by, but it was getting to be too late. And it was damn sure too early to go to sleep. 

Emma sighed.

Maybe this trip wasn’t such a good idea after all.

The tents were not sized for an Angara. It was glaringly evident by the way Jaal was scrunched up inside. She was so going to owe him for this. Emma did her best to tuck herself into the empty spaces beside him. They were smooshed together, but she didn’t mind all that much. She never minded being close to Jaal. But next time, she would find a bigger tent for the two of them. Especially, if this was going to be a normal occurrence.

Jaal’s hands pressed into her back. Her leg was slung over his thighs. There wasn’t an inch of space between them. It brought her earlier words to the forefront of her mind. It might be a little awkward, but she wasn’t kidding that she hadn’t had sex in a tent before. And here they were…in a tent. She wasn’t tired yet.

Emma tilted her head back to look up at him, but he was already staring at her with a knowing look on his face. “So Jaal…”

“So Emma,” he replied.

“Remember what I said earlier,” she whispered. “About not having had sex in a tent before.”

“Yes…”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” she teased. “But we’re in a tent.”

“Mhm,” He answered. “A tiny tent with not soundproofing whatsoever, next to your siblings.”

“I can be quiet.”

He chuckled. “You are capable of many things, Emma. Being quiet is not one of them.”

“Can so,” she scoffed.

“We can hear you now,” Sara shouted from the other tent. “I’m with Jaal.”

She huffed in annoyance. “Fine. I’ll just go to sleep then.”

“Thank you,” Scott said.

Jaal laughed, his arms tightening around Emma. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight, Taoshay.”

Emma grumbled a bit, but she fell asleep eventually. Yet, between the heat of Havarl, and them being pressed so close together, they eventually got way too hot. Neither of them slept well. And when the sky began to lighten, they were out of the tent before Sara and Scott were even awake. When Sara and Scott climbed out of the tent, Emma and Jaal already had breakfast waiting. Emma had even already had a cup of coffee.

“Sleep well?” Scott asked, stretching his arms over his head.

Emma just glared at him, well aware of the dark circles under her eyes. Thankfully, Sara noticed and smacked Scott on the arm. Shortly after breakfast, they heard voices in the jungle close by. Emma almost didn’t pay any mind, this wasn’t the wilds after all, but the voices sounded familiar.

Jaal sighed. “My family’s tradition of interrupting vacations,” he murmured, looking apologetic.

But Emma wasn’t annoyed. In fact, it reminded her of how close they were to Jaal’s family home. She shared a look with Sara.

“The house is close,” she said.

“We could shower,” Sara suggested.

Scott shoved a piece of slightly burnt fruit in his mouth. “Eat a better breakfast,” he said with his mouth full.

“Sleep in an actual bed,” Emma finished.

They all turned to look at Jaal. He had a small smile on his face. “I would like all of those things,” he agreed. “And my family wouldn’t mind.”

Scott jumped up. “I’ll pack up the tents.”

“I’ll help load up the Nomad,” Sara set down her coffee cup to help Scott.

Emma set down her own cup to put out the embers of the fire. Before she could move, Jaal grabbed her hand to make her pause. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am actually,” she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “It’s not the same without mom. Besides I love your family, and…it can’t hurt to make some new traditions…with my new family.”

Jaal’s smile grew bigger. “We would love that.”


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Emma and Jaal  
> Rating: Mature  
> Fandom: Mass Effect Andromeda-Project Olympus

Jaal checked the time on his omnitool for the third time. He was anxious to return to get to Havarl. For the last month, he had been on a recon mission for the Resistance. It wasn’t something he had been particularly thrilled about, but he understood why he was chosen for it. He just hated that he had been unable to communicate with Emma for that time. Not even a call or an e-mail. It wasn’t until the mission was over, and he had been debriefed on Aya, that he had been allowed to tell her he was returning home. She wasn’t the only one excited. The e-mails began to pour in from his family, and even some from the Tempest.

The last e-mail from her had told him that she would be waiting for him with his family on Havarl. That way he wouldn’t have to wait to see anyone. They would all be in one place. Although it would be late when he arrived. Many would be asleep. He didn’t mind if his family was asleep. Then he could spend time with Emma first. He had missed her, thought of her often. And there were times he had dreams about her that were so vivid, he swore that she had found a way to visit him. If anyone could do such a thing, it was her.

When the shuttle landed, Jaal grabbed his things and with a short nod and thanks given to the pilot, he disembarked in front of his family’s home. The outside of the building was lit to guide him inside. But he didn’t see very many lights from inside. The door opened for him and he walked down the lit hallway to the main room. There was mild disappointment when he walked into the room and found his mother, but not Emma, waiting for him.

“Jaal!” Sahuna whispered and shouted all at once, her enthusiasm at seeing him washed over him pleasantly.

Jaal dropped his bags to be pulled into an embrace. “Hello mother,” he said, touching his forehead to hers.

“We’ve missed you.” Sahuna pulled away to look him over. “Did it go well?” she asked.

Jaal nodded. “Yes, we found a hidden cell and cleared it out. Although, it had taken much longer than I would have liked.”

“Yes, I imagine so,” Sahuna said with a glint in her eye. She gestured to the hallway. “She was falling asleep on the couch waiting, so I sent her to bed.”

Jaal chuckled. “And of course, she didn’t argue with you.”

“Of course not. She knows better,” Sahuna teased. She patted him on the arm. “Go see her. I know you’re anxious to.”

Jaal picked his bag up, and after one final hug, he walked from the main room to the hallway. He was surprised that everyone except for Sahuna was sound asleep. He had certainly expected to be kept from Emma longer than a short conversation with his mother. But he was grateful that he could wait to greet the rest of his family in the morning.

The door to his room opened. Emma was laying across his bed on her stomach. A tablet was resting on a pillow beside her face still playing a video at low volume. She must have been watching something when she dozed off. Jaal entered the room quietly, setting his bag by his desk. Carefully, he perched on the edge of the bed and reached for the tablet. He turned it off and set it on the bedside table.

Trying not to wake her, he brushed a stray hair from her face. She didn’t even stir. He couldn’t blame her. It was late. But it would be nice to fall asleep beside her and wake up with her. He had missed that the most.

Jaal stood from the bed to grab a change of clothes. A hand wrapping around his wrist made him stop. He turned his head to meet her unfocused gaze. She blinked at him sleepily as she let go of his wrist. But she didn’t stop touching him. Her fingers traveled up his arm to graze across his cheek. “Hey stranger,” she mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Jaal turned his head to press a kiss to her palm. “If you were tired, I wanted you to sleep, darling one.”

“I’m not that tired,” she softly argued. With her hand resting against his cheek, she coaxed him down to kiss him.

The kiss sparked them both, their bioelectricity tangling together to fill the empty spaces between them. They were invariably whole again. Emma opened her mouth for him, tasting of sleep and the blueberries Sahuna had been growing in the greenhouse. Every time she touched him, he felt a small shock. And her fingers trailed from his face to over his cowl and down his chest.

Jaal’s hands were not still either. One hand was tangled in her hair and his fingers were pressed into her scalp. His other hand roamed down her side to rest on her hip. “I dreamt of you,” he murmured against her mouth. “Every night.”

“Me too,” she admitted, her fingers coming to a stop on his shoulders.

“Perhaps we shared them,” he said, brushing his lips against hers over and over again.

“It's not outside of the realm of possibility,” she agreed, laughing quietly. “Not for us.”

Jaal mumbled his agreement, kissing his way to her collarbone. Emma shifted underneath him. Every touch, every kiss, even the way he moved against her, made her ache. He had no doubt that was already wet for him. But he wanted to take his time. Savor her in a way that he hadn’t been able to for so long. The dreams were nice, but they were nothing compared to being one with her.

“I missed you so much,” she muttered, biting back a gasp as he nipped the soft skin of her neck.

Jaal nuzzled her neck, soothing the bite with a kiss. “Show me.” The demand was soft. He didn’t expect anything from her. But she stilled underneath him all the same.

Reaching for his hand, her fingers wrapped around his wrist. Slowly she guided his hand down to the juncture between her thighs. With her in control, his hand slid underneath the fabric of her shorts. He realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he was thankful he could have more freedom of movement without them in the way. Emma pressed his hand against her entrance. He was right. She was already wet. It seeped onto his fingers. With a gentle motion, she pressed his single digit to his palm. He knew what she wanted.

His fused fingers hovered at her entrance. Emma bit back a moan, trying her best to be quiet so she didn’t wake anyone. But she was brimming with impatience. They had been separated and they were both anxious to be joined again, but Emma was always more impatient than he was. And he loved teasing her because of it. However, this might be the one time he wouldn’t. Jaal leaned down to kiss her, swallowing her gasp as his fingers pressed inside of her. He didn’t stop her as she pushed back against him, taking them all the way.

Her eagerness was contagious. Jaal could hardly contain his own excitement as her body responded to his touch. Fire awoke in her belly. Her silken folds clenched around his fingers mirrored the way they would clench around his cock, and he wanted that more than anything. But he could be patient. He could wait…

Emma’s hands reached for him, her fingers pulling at the buckles of his armor with practiced ease. The motions only stilled for a few seconds when Jaal pressed his thumb to her clit, coaxing a small moan from her lips. It didn’t stop her for long. She pulled his armor down just enough to slip her hand underneath the fabric and find him swollen and wet and ready for her.

Jaal had to contain his own moans as her fingers teased him, dragging down his folds, his slick coating her fingertips. Moments ago, he had wanted to go slow, but now he wanted her fingers inside him. He wanted her hand wrapped around his cock, guiding him inside of her. Stars, he wanted to be buried within her.

“Emma,” he murmured her name like a plea.

Her hands withdrew from him and he wanted to sob from the loss of contact. With a gentle kiss placed on his mouth, she pulled away just enough to unbuckle the rest of his armor. Jaal shifted enough for his clothes to drop to the floor. All that was left was to undress her. But that would require moving away from her and he didn’t want to do that either.

She snorted. “Jaal,” she said against his lips.

“I don’t want to,” he replied, enjoying the way her back arched as he rubbed small circles around her clit.

“I… _ah_ …” Emma trailed off as electricity sparked from his thumb. “Jaal, _please_. Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

How could he say no? And he couldn’t even play coy and pretend that he didn’t want to the same. Pulling away from her, his fingers instead hooked around the waistband of her shorts to pull them off. Emma removed her tank top and threw it to the floor. With both of them bare, she reached for him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hand moved in between them, grasping his emerged cock with her hand.

Mouths clashed together. Jaal’s hands gripped her hips, lifting them to meet his. She guided him inside of her, their hips moving in tandem. No. His dreams could not compare to this. Not to the way he eased inside of her. Or to the way she clenched around him, drawing him in as far as he could go. And definitely not to the way she looked at him, so full of love and want and happiness when they were fitted together perfectly.

Jaal kissed the constellations on her skin as they moved together, ebbing and flowing together. He knew when she was close even before her thighs began to shake and her chest flushed an endearing rosy pink. Small sounds spilled from her mouth into his own as she coaxed his end from him. Fingers dug into skin. His or hers, he didn’t know anymore. Everything felt shared. Their breath, their movements, their orgasms. Finally.

They were whole again.


	4. Non-Sexual Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Evfra and So Hee  
> Rating: Teen  
> Fandom: Mass Effect Andromeda-Project Olympus

So-Hee got the message when she stepped out of the shower. Her omnitool chirped while she reached for a towel to dry her hair. Opening the interface, she saw it was Evfra letting her know that he would be staying late at headquarters again. A sigh left her lips. It was the third time this week. She was going to have to remind him that he had promised to ask for help so he wouldn’t have to stay late all the time. Many members of the Resistance were more than capable of lending a hand. But he was stubborn and wanted to take care of everything on his own. She knew he was going to argue with her about it when she brought it up. Good thing the Moshae agreed with her. And if anyone was capable of reminding Evfra to reign it in, it was the Moshae.

She sent off a quick reply of a frowning emoji before she resumed drying herself. It wasn’t that So-Hee minded having the time to herself. She and Evfra both liked their alone time. But Evfra never felt good when he pushed himself. Not only was he cranky and disagreeable, but he was tired. When he pushed himself, he barely ate or drank, or cared for himself. He gave his all to the Resistance. But with the Kett presence dwindling in Heleus, the Resistance didn’t need so much of him anymore. Yet every time she suggested that he delegate to others, he pushed back. He was worried that the Resistance wouldn’t function well enough without him. She reminded him to have faith in the people he commanded. It was a never-ending argument.

With fresh clothes, So-Hee walked to the living room. She opened the balcony doors to let in the warm breeze before sprawling out on the couch. The fragrant air of Aya began to fill the little house. So-Hee loved living in the beautiful city. It certainly beat living on the Nexus. The central hub didn’t even have the true living areas open yet. Right now, it was still just a floating metal space station with a small hydroponics section and a measly bar. So-Hee would have at least liked the fake turf and artificial sunlight. But now she didn’t have to worry about any of that. She was on a real planet with fresh air and water and plants. She felt much more stable here.

So-Hee clicked through her movie selection on the television to settle on something to watch. Her omnitool didn’t chirp again. With a small sigh, So-Hee picked a random comedy and settled into the couch cushions. But she barely paid attention as the movie droned on. She kept checking the time and checking for messages. She wondered if he had eaten. If he had slept properly the night before. If he had been exposed to enough sunlight that day. She didn’t ask him. She knew none of her questions would get answered.

Evfra had a notorious one-track mind. When he focused on something, it was near impossible to get his attention elsewhere.

Hours ticked by and So-Hee picked movie after movie to drown out the silence. Eventually, she dozed off. When she woke up again, she was being carried down the hallway. She made a sleepy noise of confusion and a chuckle answered her.

“You were asleep on the couch,” Evfra murmured.

“What time is it?” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Late.”

The door to her room opened and he carried her to the bed. He gently set her down. So-Hee reached for him, grasping for his wrist. “Stay,” she demanded. Not just because she wanted to talk, but because she wanted to beside him for a bit.

Evfra disentangled himself from her grip. Leaning down, he kissed her knuckles. “I’ll be right back,” he promised.

So-Hee waited as she heard him go back to the living room and shut the balcony doors. Then she heard him moving around in the kitchen. Just as she thought. He hadn’t eaten enough today. It was time to have that conversation again. And this time, he needed to listen.

Evfra padded back into the room after a few minutes. She was sitting up, reclined on the pillows, and waiting for him. Walking to the other side of the bed, he methodically began to remove his scarf and shirt. They ended up folded and sitting on the bedside table. With only pants on, he laid down on the bed beside her.

So-Hee waited for him to get comfortable before she said anything. She turned to face him. “What was it this time?” she asked.

“More backed up supply orders,” he replied. “Among a few other things.”

“And you had to be the one to handle it?”

Evfra huffed. “Yes,” he answered, but he wasn’t looking at her.

So-Hee tapped him on the cheek so he would look at her. Evfra rolled over to face her. Taking her opportunity, she scooted closer to him and reached for him. Evfra allowed her to navigate him so he was resting his head on her chest. Her fingers traced the back of his head and cowl. After a few minutes, he leaned into the touch. His hands came up to rest on her hips.

“I worry when you work too much,” she said, trying to keep her tone even. So-Hee knew she had the tendency to come across as brash. And she didn’t want to be that way with Evfra.

“I know. But it has to be done,” he murmured into her tank top.

“Yes, it does,” she agreed. “But it doesn’t always have to be done by you.”

Before he could even argue her point, she kept going. “You work with a lot of talented and bright people. You’ve said it yourself. There’s no reason you can’t train them to take some of the workload.”

“And what if they mess it up? Can I afford to take that chance?” he asked her.

“Then check over their work as a final measure,” she countered. “Eventually, someone else will have to lead the Resistance. You can’t carry it forever. Why not start now, when things are calm enough that you can?”

“You’ve thought this through,” he grumbled.

She shrugged. “I’ve had a lot of time by myself this week,” she teased.

He huffed into her tank top, the fabric getting warm against her skin. “I will…I will think it over and pick a few to test. I can’t guarantee anything other than I will try.”

She nodded. “I can live with that.” She brushed her fingers over the crown of his head. “In the meantime, I’m going to belligerently bother you every time you try to stay late.”

Evfra chuckled. “I would expect nothing less from you.”


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Makenna and Solas  
> Rating: Teen  
> Fandom: Dragon Age Inquisition-Blood Queen

Makenna pulled the blankets to her chin to keep the shivers at bay. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to come back from Emprise du Lion feeling better than ever. At least, that was what she was promised. But once again she gave the Morrigan far more trust than they deserved. Now she was always cold and feverish. Her bones were weak. And no matter how much she drank she was always parched. For days upon days, she laid in her bed either sleeping or complaining about how awful she felt.

Many wrote it off as a cold, from being kept in the cold for a week. Or her body trying to recover from nearly dying. Not everyone bought it. She supposed she wouldn’t either. But it was important that the cause remained a secret.

Those closest to her were suspicious. Donnchad and Nessa were not so easily fooled. But for now, Makenna kept them at bay. Solas was another matter. But he didn’t bother her for her secrets. He had spent the last week caring for her when he could. He even turned down going to the Emerald Graves in order to care for her. Normally, Solas searched for every chance to explore and travel Thedas. Not now.

She was grateful. No. That wasn’t quite the right sentiment.

She loved Solas. She wanted more than anything to tell him the truth. But she couldn’t. And she couldn’t tell him she loved him. No. It would make everything hurt so much more later on. For now, she could stay with the Inquisition and help defeat Corypheus. But there would be a time, and it wouldn’t wait for her to be ready, where she might have to forsake her friends. The time was coming where she would have to put her people first.

Makenna was dreading that day.

Pressing her face into her pillow, she tried to will herself back to sleep. Anything so she wouldn’t have to think about it anymore. She just wanted to enjoy the time with her friends and companions right now. And she would when she was better. Now she would just ignore the tears that dampened her pillow and fall back asleep while listening to the crackling of the fire.

Makenna was awoken hours later by the feeling of cool hands brushing across her forehead. She groaned, not wanting to be awake yet, and her eyes fluttered open. Solas was perched on the edge of her bed. His hand came to rest on her forehead. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips.

“It still isn’t broken,” he said, pulling his hand away.

“I was sleeping,” she complained.

“I know, vhenan.” He reached to the table beside her bed and grabbed a potion.

It was probably another elfroot potion. The first one or two wasn’t so bad, but after a while, they just taste like earth, and mint, and sludge. And she was tired of choking one down three times a day. When he uncorked the bottle, her mouth twisted in disgust and she recoiled.

A sigh fell from his lips. “You have to drink it,” he said, speaking calm and slow like he was speaking to a child.

“I don’t want to,” she grumbled. “They’re disgusting.”

“So you’ve said.”

Makenna fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a petulant child. “I’ll drink it on one condition.”

Solas raised an eyebrow. “What condition?”

She nodded. “You have to finally tell me what vhenan means.”

“You could just ask the Inquisitor,” he said.

“I could,” she agreed. “But I want to hear it from you.”

Solas leaned closer and cupped her chin gently. “One day I will tell you, I promise you that.” He held up the potion. “But for now, I want you to get better.”

Makenna sighed, knowing that was as good as she was going to get from him. She held out her hand for the potion. She raised it to her lips, trying not to grimace as she tipped the contents into her mouth. The viscous liquid almost made her gag more than once, but she managed to swallow every last bit down. Her stomach was not appreciative in the least.

Solas took the bottle from her fingers and placed it back on the bedside table. “Do you feel like you can eat?”

Makenna made a face and that was enough of an answer for him. She had subsisted on nothing more than broth and a warm drink made from honey and whiskey that Josephine swore by. But she was never hungry after drinking the potion. It just made her even sleepier than she already was. Not even a few minutes had passed before Makenna was already sinking back into her pillows, ready for sleep to take her once more.

With her eyes barely able to stay open, she heard the sound of fabric rustling beside her. A minute later, Solas was pulling back her blankets to lay down beside her. His cool skin was a balm against her own. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his chest. Solas brushed her hair back from her face and pressed a kiss against her hot forehead.

All of it served as a reminder of what she was going to lose. But she couldn’t bear to push him away, banish him from her bed. Not yet. It wasn’t time yet. And not while he so lovingly called her a name in his native tongue. _Vhenan_. Makenna had suspicions about what the word meant. And those suspicions aligned with what she wanted that word to mean. But if it did, it was going to hurt them both in the end. Maybe it was better not to know.

With her securely tucked into his side, Makenna felt sleep begin to claim her once more. She needed to get better soon. She wanted to be surrounded by her friends and her love for as long as possible. For as long as fate would allow it.


	6. Spank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Evfra and So-Hee  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Fandom: Mass Effect Andromeda-Project Olympus

To be honest, she should’ve known better than to say it. Evfra was never one to let a challenge slide.

They were spending their evening together as usual. So-Hee leaned against the arm of the couch, her eyes on the television but she was only half-heartedly paying attention to it. Her feet were resting in Evfra’s lap, her toes brushing against his inner thigh. A datapad was clutched in his hand. Once again, he had brought work home. Her eyes strayed from the TV the rest on him. Even at home, he was always so invested in running the Resistance. It was hard to get Evfra to switch gears.

So-Hee brushed her toes up and down his inner thigh. Evfra huffed slightly but otherwise didn’t acknowledge what she was trying to do. It wasn’t unusual for her to try and distract him. He was used to her bored antics by now. But she wasn’t going to be swayed so easily today.

Her toes inched further and further up his thigh. When she reached his hip, his hand firmly clamped down on her ankle to keep her foot still. “You are incorrigible,” he said, his thumb pressing into the inside of her ankle.

“And you,” –she leaned forward to reach for the datapad, but he moved it out of her reach— “spend entirely too much time working at home.”

“I have to finish this,” he replied.

“Do you really?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. “Or can it really wait for tomorrow?”

“So-Hee,” he said her name warningly. “I won’t be much longer.”

“I’m going to keep messing with you then,” she teased.

He snorted. “You are acting like a child.”

“Oh.” She stuck out her tongue. “What are you going to do about it? Spank me?”

Was it a mistake? Maybe. Evfra set down the datapad, releasing his hold on her ankle to reach for her. Gripping her forearm, he pulled over his lap. She could’ve fought. After all, she was so much stronger. But the moment he pulled her over his lap, warmth shot straight to her core. Her cheek was pressed into the couch cushion. Evfra had one arm behind her back, while the other was stretched out in front of her. Her stomach and hips rested over his thighs.

His free hand rested on the small of her back. “Are you going to allow me to finish?” he asked.

“Probably not,” she shot back.

The feeling of his hand disappeared from her back, and she tensed in preparation. But nothing happened.

“Color?” he asked.

She pressed her face into the cushion to hide her burning cheeks. Evfra always checked to make sure she was okay first. Always. It’s one of the things she loved about him. “Green,” she mumbled.

_Smack!_

Pressing her face into the mattress, she gasped as his hand came down on her ass cheek. Her shorts took most of the sting out of the blow, but her skin still felt warm where his hand had made contact. Seconds passed by and she waited patiently for him, but he didn’t smack her again. She felt him shift and lean forward to grab the datapad. A frustrated whine sounded in her throat.

His hand tightened around her wrist, not enough to hurt her, never that. “That’s one,” he warned. “I will add another every time you try to distract me. Whether or not you will be able to sit tomorrow is your choice.”

That wasn’t fair. She was already wet. Her underwear was soaked the moment he pulled her over his lap and she understood what was going to happen. And now every word he said shot through her. The low growl in his otherwise calm tone made her ache. She grumbled her complaint into the couch.

“That’s two,” he said.

She turned her head to the side. “Fuck you, Evfra,” she sneered.

“That’s not how this is going to play out, So-Hee,” he shot back. “Three.”

It went on like this for several minutes. She would complain, or make a noise, or wriggle around, and he would add another number. So-Hee wasn’t sure how much time had passed, and she honestly wasn’t even sure that he was actually reading anything on his datapad. He just enjoyed making her wait. Patience was not her strong suit and he knew it.

Evfra finally set down the datapad on the table. “How many are we at, So-Hee?” he asked.

She mumbled her answer into the couch. But that wouldn’t work for Evfra. The hand that wasn’t still holding her wrist, tangled in her hair and he gently pulled her head back. “How many?” he asked again.

“Twenty,” she answered, gritting her teeth. He knew damn well how many. He was playing with her, and she just wanted him to touch her already.

He tsked at her. “That many? Then again, I’m not surprised.” He released her wrist to run his hand over her behind. “You are a glutton for punishment.” His hand dipped lower and his fingers brushed against her bare inner thighs. Cupping one of her thighs, he pulled them apart to keep her from rubbing her thighs together.

“Jerk,” she huffed.

“My point,” he retorted, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and her underwear to pull them down, but he paused. “Same color?” he asked.

So-Hee nodded. “Yes.”

Evfra pulled her underwear down to her knees but didn’t bother pulling them off all the way. His hand rested on the back of her thigh. “Do you want to add anymore before we start?” he asked.

Now he was just teasing her. She could be snarky, but she really just wanted him to touch her now. So-Hee shook her head. “No,” she mumbled.

The first smack came quick and without warning. Her yelp was swallowed by the couch. Evfra took a moment in between each smack, just long enough for So-Hee to breathe. Each one reverberated through her. After a few consecutive smacks, he paused, his hand cupping her stinging asscheeks. Tears pricked at her eyes. She had no doubt her skin was reddened by now. But it was a problem for tomorrow her. Right now, she wanted Evfra to dominate her, to fuck her, to take care of her. The next smack elicited a moan from her.

“Do you know how many are left?” he asked her.

She shook her head.

“I’m disappointed, I thought you would’ve been paying attention. After all, this is a punishment, So-Hee.” His fingers dug into her asscheek, making her gasp. “Perhaps I should start over.”

“Hard-ass,” she complained.

“One would think you’d be on your best behavior,” he chastised lightly. “After all, the longer it takes to get through this, the longer it takes for me to give you what you really want.” His hand trailed down to cup her aching core, making So-Hee jerk.

“Please,” she whispered.

“What was that?”

“Please don’t start over,” she begged.

Evfra removed his hand and she nearly sobbed from the lost contact. She wanted to move, adjust herself so maybe she could at least grind against his leg, but she knew he wouldn’t allow it. He was just content to let her ache for as long as possible. Part of her wanted to change the color to red just so she could gain the upper hand again, but she knew Evfra would then stop for good. No. She wouldn’t do that. She wanted this.

The next smack made her clench in anticipation. Every smack brought her closer to feeling Evfra inside her in whatever capacity he desired. So-Hee’s fingers gripped the couch cushion to keep her hands from wandering and to keep her from moving. She didn’t want to ruin this. She didn’t want him to stop. Moans flew from her lips every time he smacked her. She knew she was dripping by now.

Evfra didn’t wait until the end to touch her. By the time they were down to five, his fingers brushed against her labia. So-Hee pressed back against him, but Evfra wasn’t one to be rushed. He did things when he was good and ready to do so. And he didn’t move again until she stilled. It was difficult to stay absolutely still as his fingers lingered at her entrance. Even more so when his fused fingers began to press inside her.

So-Hee pushed her face into the couch to muffle the litany of sounds falling from her mouth. But Evfra was having none of that. His other hand found her hair again and he tilted her head so he could hear her. Pink spread across her cheeks and down to her chest. He was in complete control of her. He was the only she would allow to have that control.

His fingers easily sank all the way inside of her, and when he smacked her again, she clenched around his fingers. The hits came slower and slower this time. Evfra took his time pumping his fingers inside her cunt. But every time he got her close to orgasming, he would pause and wait for it to subside. Frustrated tears tracked down her face. It didn’t matter how many times she begged or pleaded with him, Evfra knew what he wanted from her. And he would settle for nothing less.

“Please, Evfra,” she sobbed, pushing back against his fingers. There was only one left. And then he had to let her finish. He had to finally bring her over the edge. She needed him to.

He didn’t answer, but she didn’t need him too. She knew how much he liked it when she begged. It was about as much as when he begged her. And she knew he was going to give her what she wanted when his breath hitched as she said his name.

His thumb pressed against her clit, but he didn’t spank her again. Not yet. He waited until she was close. Until her thighs began to tremble and all of the blood rushed to her core. It wasn’t until she was teetering on the edge that he smacked her for the last time. _Finally_. So-Hee spasmed over and over again around his fingers. Evfra didn’t stop fingering her, he pushed her orgasm as far as it would go, dragging every last bit of energy from her. It wasn’t until she stopped spasming that his fingers slid from her, leaving her empty once more.

So-Hee laid limply over his lap, trying to catch her breath. It took a few minutes for her to summon the energy to roll onto her side and look up at him. He looked incredibly smug.

“Did you even finish the report?” she asked.

“No.”

She rolled her eyes. “All of that and you didn’t even finish the damn thing.” Not that she was really complaining. She just liked giving him a hard time.

“You were more important,” he answered, reaching down to brush stray hairs from her forehead. “I can finish it tomorrow.”

“My original argument.”

He huffed slightly, trying to hide his laugh. “If you keep arguing, I’m going to assume you need this lesson again.”

“Or maybe, you’re the one who needs a lesson,” she countered and reached up to gently poke him in the chest. “Maybe I should edge you,” she threatened.

“If you think you can,” he countered, remaining stoic.

Now it was on. So-Hee was never one to let a challenge slide.


	7. Disastrous Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Emma and Jaal  
> Rating: T  
> Fandom: Mass Effect Andromeda-Project Olympus

Emma propped her foot up on a crate to lace her boots. Jaal was waiting for her at the shuttle docks at the science station. As it were, she was already running late. It wasn’t technically her fault. The entire day had been strange. First, she had slept through her alarm. Which never happened. Then the shower on the Tempest wouldn’t turn on, some sort of malfunction Gil had told her, and then when it finally did, the water was ice cold. Drack had burned breakfast, so she was stuck with a ration bar. Then she was finally ready to get out the door, she found out the Pyjack had stolen the laces to her boots. Why? Hell if she knew. But she had to track down the little shit to get them back.

Checking the time on her omnitool, Emma jogged down the ramp. Good thing they weren’t staying in the wilds, so Emma didn’t have to worry about armor or a weapon. But she had no idea where Jaal was taking her. She just hoped being late wouldn’t throw off his plans too much. And she hoped he wouldn’t be mad at her. Not that he ever really got mad at her. Frustrated? Yes. Upset? Absolutely. But mad? No.

She saw him, leaning against the shuttle with his [Angaran omnitool]’s interface open. Maybe he was going to try and contact her to see what was keeping her. Emma hurried along, calling out to him so he would know she was on her way. When he looked up to see her, he didn’t seem angry in the slightest.

“Darling one!” He raised his hand in greeting.

Emma took the steps two at a time, only slightly out of breath. “Sorry I’m late,” she said, coming to a stop in front of him.

“It’s alright,” he reassured her. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded. “Just been a weird day so far.”

“Ah. Well, hopefully, what I have planned will make it better.”

Emma placed her hands on his upper arms and lifted up on the balls of her feet to press a kiss to his cheek. “If you’ve planned it, then I’m sure it will.”

He buzzed happily, pleased at her confidence in whatever he had planned. But Jaal knew her so well. And she knew that if he had planned something it was special for her, for the both of them, and she knew she would love it. He was always trying to do things for her. Little things for her to experience, to make her happy, to make her laugh. Jaal was kind and sweet. Sometimes it worried her. Sometimes she didn’t feel worthy of it. But over time, she felt that way less and less.

Jaal reached for her hand, and they boarded the shuttle. It didn’t take very long to get to their destination. Emma could see The Forge in the distance, but the shuttle dropped them off right before they reached it. She doubted that’s where they were going.

Jaal had a bag slung over his shoulder, and with her hand firmly in his, he led her through the thick foliage. Bioluminescent mushrooms lit the way. As always, Emma had to fight the urge to touch one even though she knew the slime was toxic. She kept her hand in Jaal’s and ignored the urge.

They walked past the mushrooms, and towards the ravine. The last time they had been here, they had been racing against the clock to disarm Akksul and his bombs. She wondered if he was finally bringing her back to The Forge. To see the beauty and importance of it, without it being tainted by the Roekkar. But after they dropped down to the ledge, he stopped while looking down at the water down below.

“This is good,” he murmured to himself. He turned back to her. “Will you close your eyes for me?” he asked.

Emma raised an eyebrow but didn’t tease him. She squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hands over them for good measure. This was his surprise and she didn’t want to ruin it. Emma heard him unzipping the bag, and then the rustling of fabric. She was curious. Just what had Jaal brought with him? She resisted the urge to peek.

Jaal cleared his throat. “Before you open your eyes,” he said. “We haven’t been able to go on a proper date and I wanted to change that. It may not be what you would have experienced in the Milky Way, but I hope you like this.” He paused. “You can open your eyes.”

Emma dropped her hands, her eyes opening and automatically going to Jaal. He was standing in front of a blanket that had been placed a few feet from the ledge. Presumably, so they could look over the edge at the water below and be close enough to marvel at The Forge. The bag was open, and she could see containers of food inside. It mostly looked like fruit, which is what was largely available right now, and some nutrient paste as well. He exuded anxious energy, waiting for her reaction.

It was perfect. Emma didn’t care about anything fancy. She just wanted Jaal and this was him. Thoughtful. Determined to make something work even if there was very little to work with. A lot of thought had gone into doing this for her and she loved it. She loved him.

Emma stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. “It’s perfect,” she mumbled into his rofjinn.

“Do you really think so?” he asked, sounding pleased with himself because he already knew what her answer was going to be. Emma couldn’t lie to him. Her bioelectricity would give her away if she tried.

Emma nodded and looked up at him. “I love it.”

This time Jaal leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. He guided her with a hand on her lower back to the blanket and they sat down together facing towards the ravine. With her shoulder against his, she looked towards The Forge. It was never lost on her just how beautiful Havarl was. It really was one of her favorite places in Andromeda. If she had to choose a place to settle down, this would be it. Especially if Jaal was involved.

Jaal reached into the bag to pull out a container. There was a portion of Paripo, just enough for the two of them. He must have already shared the rest with the crew and then saved the rest for this. Emma leaned into him as she chewed, just basking in the peaceful silence.

After weeks of dealing with the Archon, and the fallout after the fact, this quiet was well-earned. They had all been working hard since waking up in Andromeda, and they took their peace wherever they could find it. Emma was glad that Jaal and the moments they shared were her peace.

“While we are here, Sahuna wanted us to come by and have dinner with the family,” Jaal finally broke the silence.

Emma nodded. “Sounds great. I think I have some gifts on the Tempest anyway. Might as well get them off the Tempest before Kallo has a fit about weight.”

He chuckled. “Yes, a fit he has with Peebee often.”

“If he wouldn’t get in massive trouble for it, I’m sure he would jettison her escape pod.”

They both laughed. Mostly because it was true.

A rustling sound drew Emma’s attention. It sounded like it was coming from behind them. Jaal fell silent as well, noticing her change in demeanor. Emma stayed still listening but didn’t hear anything else. Maybe she was hearing things. Or maybe it was just someone walking by. After a minute or two of just listening, she shrugged and turned back to Jaal. There was a flash, and she was alert again, but there was nothing beside him. Yet…something didn’t feel right.

A low growl was the only warning Emma had before the air beside Jaal shimmered and she knew. Her fingers tangled in the fabric of his rofjinn and she pulled him towards her right as a Wraith uncloaked itself and lunged at him. A barrier slammed down around them, slicing the Wraith in half. But Emma could see others lurking in the foliage above them. Damn. How did she miss them before?

Out of habit, she reached for her sidepiece and then cursed. Of course, she hadn’t brought it. She didn’t think it would be a problem since they wouldn’t technically be in the wilds. A dumb decision really. She should know to be prepared in Andromeda no matter what. But she didn’t feel too bad. Jaal hadn’t brought his rifle either. Looks like it was another time to test her power.

Another Wraith lunged at them, but it hit the barrier head-on. Shaking its head, it backed away still growling. Emma couldn’t hold the barrier up forever, and they were too scattered for her to slam them into anything. Her eyes strayed to the ledge. But maybe she could get them to go over. There was no way they would survive the fall into the ravine.

She was more prepared when the next one lunged. Jaal stayed with her as she moved them and the barrier closer to the ledge. The Wraiths followed, believing they had Emma and Jaal cornered between a rock and a hard place. They all jumped down from the ledge. There were five altogether.

“When I say duck, I need you to duck,” she said. “I’m going to drop the barrier and throw them over the edge. Hopefully, my powers won’t fritz,” she mumbled the last part.

“You can do it,” Jaal encouraged.

She could see their haunches tense and she knew they were all going to try and lunge again. Her barrier wouldn’t withstand too many attacks, so she needed to work fast. There wouldn’t be another chance to pull up another one. The Wraith lunged as a group and Emma yelled out. Jaal ducked down beside her and she followed him, dropping that barrier. A few of the Wraith jumped right over their heads and right over the ledge. That left two. Two Emma was able to reach for with her power.

With a hold on them, she pushed, sending them flying over the edge. Jaal gripped her waist to keep her upright and steady. They stilled, waiting to see if there were any more, but it was quiet again.

“They never come this close,” Jaal said.

Emma let out a shaky breath. “I guess there’s a first time for everything.” She turned to look at him “Are you—”

She followed his gaze to the rumpled blanket and the spilled food. So much for a picnic. Emma wanted to laugh at their luck, but it died in her throat when she saw the look on his face. He looked so crestfallen. She knelt down beside him.

“I’m sorry darling one,” he said. “I perhaps didn’t plan this we—"

Emma leaned forward, his face cupped in her hands, and quieted his apology with a small kiss. “It was perfect, Jaal. I certainly won’t forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked


End file.
